A lens drive device which is mounted on a cell phone with a camera or mounted on a digital camera may include a support body, a movable body having a lens, a magnetic drive mechanism for magnetically driving the movable body in an optical axis direction of the lens, and a spring member which is connected between the support body and the movable body. The movable body is driven in the optical axis direction by utilizing a thrust force of the magnetic drive mechanism and an urging force of the spring member. Therefore, in the lens drive device, an electric current is required to supply from outside to a coil held by the movable body through terminals.
In order to obtain this function, a structure has been proposed in which the spring member is divided into two spring pieces, which are electrically connected with both end parts of the coil, and end parts of the spring pieces are bent to be drawn outside of the support body as a terminal (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-108598).
However, in the structure that the end part of the spring piece is bent to be drawn outside of the support body as a terminal like the above-mentioned Patent Reference, when the end part of the spring piece is bent, the spring piece may be deformed to cause its spring constant to vary from a designed value and thus the movable body is not driven appropriately.